my bos love
by 93degress
Summary: Apa yang kau lakukan chanyeol,Salahkan saja dvd bodohmu itu yang kau lupa keluarkan dari pemutarnya, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi baekhyun. CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL YAOI BOYS LOVE/ BOY X BOY/ MPREG
1. Chapter 1

_MY BOS LOVE_

 _Main Cast_

 _Byun Baekhyun X Park Chanyeol_

 _Chanbaek/Baekyeol_

 _And Otc_

 _Yaoi/Boys Love/Boy X Boy/Mpreg_

 _Cerita ini adalah 100% milik author_

 _Kesamaan latar dan kejadian mohon maaf karna tidak ada yang disengaja, karna ini terinspirasi dari beberapa cerita sunbaenim_

 _Cerita mengandung unsur dewasa, diharapkan menbacanya dengan bijak_

 _Homophobia dilarang mebaca cerita ini_

 _No Judge Negatif, tidak suka tidak usah dibaca, hanya saran dan masukan positif yang diterima._

 _Happy reading_

 _Ayyam Present_

" Chan, kau tau kita sedang dikantor hah. Kau menganggu pekerjaanku tuan Park" Ucap simungil yang sedari tadi terganggu oleh sentuhan-sentuhan chanyeol di area sekitar lehernya.

" ayo kita pulang dan selesaikan dirumah." Ucap yang lebih tinggi.

" Kau gila chan, ini baru saja jam 11 siang, kau mengajakku untuk pulang demi memuaskan penis mu itu, hah aku tidak mau."

" Aku Bosnya disini baek, dan kau sekertaris dan juga kekasihku."

Baekhyun hanya bisa memutar matanya bosan mendengar setiap penuturan dari laki-laki jangkungnya ini, ya park chanyeol adalah kekasih baekhyun, entah mengapa baekhyun jatuh hati pada atasan mesumnya ini. Chanyeol sangat mesum untuk seukuran CEO yang memiliki gelar master dalam bidang pendidikannya, diluaran dia akan terlihat berwibawa dan sangat disegani oleh setiap bawahannya, tapi saat sedang bersama baekhyun chanyeol akan berubah menjadi laki-laki manja yang mesum.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul lima sore, dan chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengajak baekhyun pulang lebih awal, tapi baekhyun menolak dengan alasan ada client yang meminta laporannya besok, baekhyun menyuruhnya untuk pulang terlebih dahulu, dan menunggunya di rumah.

" Pulanglah chan, aku akan pulang telat sekarang, tuan yuta meminta sample produk kita besok pagi, jadi aku harus menyelesaikannya sekarang."

" Tidak baek kau pulang sekarang."

" Tidak chan kau duluan saja."

" Baiklah." Si jangkung melenggang pergi meninggalkan baekhyun yang senantiasa masih berkutat dengan laptopnya, tak terasa waktu sudah pukul sembila malam, baekhyun rasa laporannya sudah selesai saatnya untuk pulang, tapi baekhyun sangat terkejut saat pintu lift terbuka tiba-tiba sosok jangkung itu menghambur kedalam pelukannya dan mendaratkan bibirnya diperpotongan leher simungil.

" Chan apa yang..ah." desahan baekhyun lolos saat chanyeol mendaratkan gigitannya di perpotongan leher baekhyun.

" Aku sudah tidak tahan baek, salahkan dvd bodoh yang lupa kau keluarkan dari pemutarnya." Ucap chanyeol

" Ah shit bisakah kita pulang dulu yeol kita lakukan dirumah." Ucap yang lebih mungil.

" Tidak bisa baek, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." Chanyeol melanjutkan aksinya menyesap perpotongan leher simungil dengan bringas dan ganas, chanyeol mendorong sedikit baekhyun untuk bersandar didinding sambil terus menyesap setiap inci leher baekhyun.

" Ahhh ahnn Chanh~ " Desahan lolos dari bibir baekhyun.

"Kau suka sayang."

" Emmmhh akuh sukahh chanhh." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap lumatan-lumatan chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangkat bokong sintal baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya, reflex baekhyun melilitkan kakinya di pinggang chanyeol, kini baekhyun menggelantung manja ala anak koala di pinggang chanyeol, chanyeol membawa baekhyun kembali keruangannya, dan membaringkan simungil di sofa yang ada didalam ruangan kerja chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyesap bibir baekhyun, melumat setiap inchi bibir cherry itu, entah kenapa chanyeol selalu merasa libidonya meledak-ledak hanya dengan mencumbu bibir baekhyun saja, chanyeol melumat bibir bagian atas dan bawah baekhyun, baekhyun hanya melenguh halus dan meremat rambut belakang chanyeol, baekhyun membalas lumatan-lumatan chanyeol, chanyeol semakin menggila, dia mengigit bibir bawah baekhyun agar sedikit terbuka, dan itu dituruti oleh simungil, chanyeol menginfasi setiap inchi bibir dalam baekhyun, baekhyun mendesah tat kala chanyeol mulai meraba bagian dalam tubuhnya.

"Ah chan."

Chanyeol membuka dasi dan kemeja baekhyun dengan sangat lihainya, kini baekhyun yang topless, semakin menggairahkan dimata chanyeol, apa lagi kini simungil yang sedikit berkeringat di area kening dan lehernya entah kenapa itu sangat seksi sekali dimata chanyeol, baekhyun yang tidak ingin telanjang sendirian mencoba untuk membuka jaket yang dikenakan chanyeol, chanyeol pun membuka kaos putih yang dikenakannya, kini bagian tubuh chanyeol telah terekspose sungguh sangat sexy di mata baekhyun, tubuh chanyeol adalah pavoritnya, bagi baekhyun tidak ada laki-laki lain yang memiliki tubuh seindah chanyeol.

" Ahh Chan`~ akuh sudahh tidak tahan, fuck me now chan." Baekhyun mendesah dengan nada sensual dan sialnya itu membuat chanyeol semakin bergegas untuk segera memuaskan simungil yang tengah berghelinjing nikmat dibawahnya.

" Of course baby."

Chnayeol membuka ikat pinggan baekhyun, dan melemparkannya sembarang, menurunkan zipper celananya, dan menanggalkannya kini hanya menyisakan celana dalamnya saja, dan chanyeol pun dengan segera melepaskannya dari tubuh baekhyun, kini baekhyun telah telanjang bulat, chanyeol kembali menyesap bibir baekhyun, smentara tangannya bergrilia mengelus-elus nipple baekhyun, baekhyun mengejang saat chanyeol menurunkan sesapannya menuju leher dan memberikan tanda kepemilikan disana kini chanyeol menurunkan sesapannya ke bagian nipple baekhyun, baekhyun mendesahkan nama chanyeol saat chanyeol melumat habis nipple merah mudanya dengan sangat rakus.

" Ah..ah chanh cepath lah." Desah simungil

Chanyeol menurunkan zipper celananya dan menanggalkan celana dan boxernya, tak lama chanyeol pun sudah melepaskan semua pakaiannya. Entah kenapa baekhyun selalu dibuat terkejut saat melihat penis super besar chanyeol, padahal ini bukan kali pertama baekhyun melihat kepunyaan chanyeol, tapi sungguh baekhyun selalu dibuat takjub dengan betapa besarnya ukuran penis chanyeol.

" Beri aku pemanasan sayang." Ucap chanyeol sambil mendekatkan penisnya yang berukuran jumbo itu kedekat mulut baekhyun.

" Of course for you little yeollie." Baekhyun bangkit dengan sedikit menyentil ujung kepunyaan chanyeol, chanyeol mengerang dengan perlakuan baekhyun kepada adiknya itu.

" Fast baby Fast."

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya dan memasukan penis chanyeol kedalam mulutnya, chanyeol menutup matanya merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan kekasihnya itu, chanyeo, dapat melihat dibawah sana baekhyun yang memaju mundurkan kepalanya, memberikan lumatan-lumatan kecil dan sedikit gigitan di penis chanyeol.

"mmmhhh..aahn mmmhh" desah simungil disela hisapan-hisapannya.

"sshhh, ahh" Chanyeol menggeram merasakan hisapan baekhyun di penisnya

baekhyun sudah merasakan penis chanyeol yang makin menegang dan besar di area mulutnya itu, tak melumat penis chanyeol, baekhyun juga memainkan twins ball chanyeol yang mena membuat chanyeol semakin menggila dengan sensasinya. Chanyeol menarik penisnya dari mulut baekhyun, dan membaringkan kembali simungil ke sofa.

" Bersiaplah sayang aku akan memasukimu." Chanyeol mengocok sedikit penisnya dan mengarahkan kelubang hol baekhyun yang sudah berkedut sedari tadi, chanyeol bermain-main dengan menggesekan ujung penisnya kebagian lubang baekhyun, yang mana membuat baekhyun semakin menggila dengan hasratnya.

" Cepatlah bodoh aku sudah tidak tahan yeol." Umpat baekhyun, tapi chanyeol hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman halusnya.

" baiklah sayang."

Chanyeol mengarahkan penisnya kedalam hoel baekhyun, menghentaknya dengan sekali hentakan, dan blush penis besar chanyeol memenuhi lubang baekhyun seketika.

" Ahh chan, doroongh ceepathh." Racau baekhyun

" Baiklah sayang."

Chanyeol mulai memaju mundurkan penisnya dengan tempo sedang, mencari spot kenikmatan baekhyun di dalam sana, chanyeol tak tinggal diam, dia menundukan kepalanya dan mulai melumat kebali bibir cherry baekhyun, melumatnya dengan rakus dan dengan gigitan-gigitan kecil disela ciuman panas mereka, chanyeol kembali mengusap nipple baekhyun dan menarik-nariknya pelan.

" Ahh chan ah disituhh chanh."

Akhrinya chanyeol menemukan spot kenikmatan baekhyun, chanyeol dengan sedikit tersenyum membawa kaki baekhyun untuk berada di bahunya, dan chanyeol kini mencoba menumbuk baekhyun dengan semakin dalam dan cepat, chanyeol mengocok penis mungil baekhyun, cepat dan semakin cepat, baekhyun memeluk leher chanyeol, mencari bibir chanyeol untuk melampiaskan kenikmatan yang didapatnya itu, baekhyun melumat rakus bibir chanyeol.

" Ah chan akuh sampai ahh ahh~" baekhyun sampai untuk kali pertamanya, menumpahkan cairan putihnya di tangan dan perut chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih dengan genjotannya di hole baekhyun, semakin cepat dan semakin cepat, menyentuh titik kenikmatan baekhyun.

" Ahh yeol lebih cepath, di situhh ahn ahn ahn"

" Dimana, disini.?" Jawab chanyeol

" Iyaahh disituhh yeol."

Chanyeol semakin cepat menggerakan penisnya di hole baekhyun menekan semakin dalam dan dalam, baekhyun pun tak henti-hentinya mendesahkan nama chanyeol.

" Ya terus chanh ahh ahh, yah sepertih ituh.." racau baekhyun

" Ini nikmat baekh, kau sangat ketat sayang. Eemmm" Chanyeol menggeram

" Ahh ahh chan aku akan sampai lagihh."

" Bersama baekh."

" Chan/Baek" Akhirnya chanyeol sampai untuk pertama kalinya, dan sperma chanyeol memenuhi isi hole baekhyun. Dan chanyeol pun ambruk di pangkuan baekhyun, dan sesekali mengecup bibir cherry sang kekasih.

" Aku mencintaimu baek."

" Aku jauh mencintaimu chan."

" Chan kau tidak menggunakan pengaman.?" Tanya baekhyun

" Tidak." Jawab chanyeol kalem sambil mengenakan kembali pakaiannya.

Baekhyun yang hanya terdiam sambil melihat kekasihnya mengenakan kembali pakaiannya terheran-heran biasanya chanyeol akan bercinta dengannya menggunakan pengaman, ya chanyeol tahu kalau baekhyun adalah laki-laki istimewa, chanyeol tahu bahwa baekhyun laki-laki yang bisa mengandung dan melahirkan, makanya chanyeol selalu menggunakan pengaman saat sedang bercinta dengan baekhyun, tapi sekarang, chanyeol tidak menggunakan pengaman apapun, bahkan saat ini baekhyun tidak meminum pil pencegah kehamilannya.

" Chan, apa kau gila, kita tidak menggunakan pengaman apapun, bahkan aku tidak meminum pilku, bagaimana kalau aku.." belum juga baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tapi chanyeol sudah terlebih dahulu membungkam bibirnya dengan bibir tebal chanyeol.

" ssstt diamlah dan segera kenakan pakaianmu, aku lelah ingin segera tidur." Ucap chanyeol

Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, dan sesekali melirik kearah kekasihnya yang tengan terlelap disampinya.

" Kau sungguh cantik baek."

Chanyeol sampai di apartmentnya, dia tidak ingin membangunkan baekhyun, maka setelah melepas sabuk pengaman yang dikenakan baekhyun, chanyeol langsung menggendong baekhyun ala bridal, simungil yang tampak bergerak sedikit dari tidurnya di tenangkan dengan sebuah kecupan mesra di rambutnya.

" Sstt tidurlah sebentar lagi kita sampai."

Kini chayeol melangkahkan kakinya kedalam lift dan menekan tombol anga 15 dilantai dimana kediamannya terletak, pintu lift terbuka, chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya, menekan sandi dan clik pintu terbuka, chanyeol membawa baekhyun masuk kedalam kamar utama mereka membaringkan simungil yang masih betah terlelap, chanyeol melepaskan sepatu, jas dan celana baekhyun menggantinya dengan piyama rilakuma milik baekhyun.

.

.

.

 _ **3 Month Latters**_

Uuueeekk

Uueeekk

Uhukk uhukk Uueekk

Pagi yang sangat indah dihari minggu chanyeol rasa akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermalas-malas sampai sebelum paginya terintrufsi oleh muntahan seseorang didalam kamar mandinya, chanyeol bangun dan mengambil celananya yang terlempar saat permainan panasnya dengan baekhyun semalam, dan memakainya dan segera menyusul baekhyun kedalam kamar mandi, chanyeol membuka pintu dan melihat sang kekasih tengah jongkok didepan closet sedang memuntahkan sesuatu yang entah apa menurut chanyeol, chanyeol mendekat ke arah baekhyun, dan mengusap tengkuknya pelan.

" Kau baik sayang.?" Tanyanya kawathir

" Entahlah chan, aku merasa mual, dan badanku tidak enak sekali."

" apa kita perlu kedokter untuk memastikan keadaanmu.?" Tanya chanyeol

" tidak usah chan aku...uuuueeekkk." belum sempat baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya dia sudah kembali memuntahkan cairan kuning kedalam closet.

" Ayo kita kerumah sakit aku tidak ingin kau sakit baek, besok kita harus kejepang, dan kau tidak mungkin pergi dalam keadaan seperti ini, ayolah sayang." Bujuk chanyeol

" Baiklah chan kita kedokter, aku tidak ingin perjalanan kita besok terganggu."

Setelah membersihkan diri, dan berganti baju, akhirnya chanyeol membawa baekhyun ke rumah sakit, setelah sampai dirumah sakit baekhyun langsung ditangani oleh dokter, chanyeol meminta kalau baekhyun diperiksa dengan dokter yang bagus dan ahli, berlebihan bukan, tapi bagi chanyeol jika itu menyangkut baekhyun, apa pun itu akan dia lakukukan.

Setelah menunggu kurang lebih 45 menit, akhirnya dokter keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan, laki-laki paruh baya yang memeriksa baekhyun, keluar dengan senyum yang menguar ke arah chanyeol, chanyeol bangkit dan segera menghampiri dokter tersebut untuk menanyakan keadaan baekhyun.

" Dokter, bagaimana keadaan baekhyun.?"

" Dia baik-baik saja, morning sicknes sangat wajar bagi orang yang tengah hamil muda."

" Morning apa..?" Chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya.

" ya baekhyun mengalami morning sicknes itu sangat lumrah dialami oleh orang-orang tengah hamil, baekhyun tengah hamil 8 minggu sekarang, selamat tuan chanyeol." Ucap dokter itu dengan sembari tersenyum ke arah chanyeol dan menjabat tanngan chanyeol, chanyeol masih terdiam bingung dengan penuturan dokter tersebut, entah harus bagaimana dia mengekspresikan kebahagiaanya sekarang. Chanyeol masuk kedalam ruangan baekhyun, menampilkan simungil yang terbaring lemas di tempat tidur pemeriksaannya.

" Yeol..!" cicit baekhyun

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, chanyeol mendekat dan langsung memeluk baekhyun dengan sangat erat, sambil mencium pipi kanan, kiri dan dahinya, lalu mengecup singkat bibir baekhyun.

" Yeol apa kau tahu.?"

" Ssstt sayang diamlah, aku sudah tahu, terimakasih." Chanyeol kembali mencium bibir baekhyun dengan sangat lembut dan sedikit melumatnya, lalu melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan baekhyun, dan menatap kearah perut datar baekhyun, dan mengecupnya sayang.

" Tumbuhlah disana sayang, daddy akan menantikan kelahiranmu."

Cup

Tanpa disadari air mata baekhyun mengalir membasahi pipinya, sungguh sangat membahagiakan fikirnya.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **NB :** Hai hai ayyam bawa cerita baru ni *cerita baru, yang ono ajja belom ada yang tamat* plaaak digebukin reader hahahaha..maaf abisnya aku greget sama kerangka ini pengen post ya semoga ajja kalian syukaa..ini sih ceritanya tadinya mau aku bikin oneshoot, tapi kalau responnya baik bakal aku jadiin twoshoot atau bahkan berchap, jadi tolong masukannya ya yoerobun, see you next moment hihi :*


	2. Chapter 2

_MY BOS LOVE_

 _Main Cast_

 _Byun Baekhyun X Park Chanyeol_

 _Chanbaek/Baekyeol_

 _And Otc_

 _Yaoi/Boys Love/Boy X Boy/Mpreg_

 _Cerita ini adalah 100% milik author_

 _Kesamaan latar dan kejadian mohon maaf karna tidak ada yang disengaja, karna ini terinspirasi dari beberapa cerita sunbaenim_

 _Cerita mengandung unsur dewasa, diharapkan menbacanya dengan bijak_

 _Homophobia dilarang mebaca cerita ini_

 _No Judge Negatif, tidak suka tidak usah dibaca, hanya saran dan masukan positif yang diterima._

 _Happy reading_

 _Ayyam Present_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Ssstt sayang diamlah, aku sudah tahu, terimakasih." Chanyeol kembali mencium bibir baekhyun dengan sangat lembut dan sedikit melumatnya, lalu melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan baekhyun, dan menatap kearah perut datar baekhyun, dan mengecupnya sayang._

" _Tumbuhlah disana sayang, daddy akan menantikan kelahiranmu."_

 _Cup_

 _Tanpa disadari air mata baekhyun mengalir membasahi pipinya, sungguh sangat membahagiakan fikirnya._

.

.

.

Setelah pulang dari rumah sakit, baik chanyeol maupun baekhyun tidak ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, didalam mobil hanya kesunyian yang dirasa, entah kenapa baekhyun sangat canggung untuk memulai sebuah pembicaraan.

" Sayang kenapa kau diam saja." Tanya chanyeol, yang akhirnya membuka suara terlebih dahulu.

" Ah, aku..aku, hanya." Baekhyun memotong ucapannya sambil sesekali menggaruk tengkupnya yang ya di rasa tidak gatal.

" Apa kau tidak bahagia saat tau kau hamil baek." Tanya chayeol

" Tidak yeol hanya saja, aku,kitakan belum menikah." Cicit simungil

Entah kenapa ucapan itu membuat chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak, rasanya baekhyun sungguh kawathir saat mengetahui bahwa dia tengah hamil anak chanyeol,baekhyun dan chanyeol memang sudah memadu kasih selama kurang lebih 2 tahun lamanya, banyak waktu yang sudah mereka lewati bersama, tapi chanyeol masih saja belum mengsahkan hubungan mereka kejenjang yang lebih jauh lagi.

" Kenapa kau tertawa yeol, kau fikir ini lucu huh." Ucap simungil sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan menyilangkan tangannya didada.

" Kau sangat lucu baek, kau kwathir karna kita belum menikah huh." Ucap chanyeol

" Tentu saja yeol aku tidak mau anakku lahir tanpa ayah, kau tahu."

" Astaga Park Baekhyun, kau bilang kau takut anakmu lahir tanpa ayah, kau fikir aku bukan ayahnya." Ucap chanyeol dengan nada frustasi.

" hey kau, sejak kapan kau merubah margaku menjadi Park huh, menikah saja belum, apa kau tidak menikahiku karna kau masih mencintai perempuan rubah itu huh."

Seketika chanyeol menghentikan mobil yang dikendarainya, jika saja baekhyun tidak menggunakan sabuk pengaman, mungkin saat ini jidatnya sudah mendarat dengan mulus di dasbort mobil chanyeol.

" Yeol kau gila eoh, kau mau membunuhku dan bayi kita." Ucap simungil murka.

" Kau, ucapkan sekali lagi baek." Ucap chanyeol dengan tatapan yang masih lurus menatap jalan

" Ucapkan apa?yang mana?"

" Kau bilang aku tidak menikahimu karna kau fikir aku masih mencintai Irene, kau gila baekhyun, itu hanya masa lalu, dan kau tahu irene sudah menikah sekarang."

" Lantas apa alasanmu tidak menikahiku yeol, bahkan hubungan kita sudah berjalan hampir 3 tahun, dan sekarang aku sedang hamil anakmu." Setetes air mata keluar dari mata sipit baekhyun, itu membuat chanyeol seketika memelas melihat kekasih hatinya menangis.

" Baek, aku hanya sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu, dan aku rasa itu akan segera selesai dan aku akan segera menikahimu, bersabarlah sebentar lagi sayang, aku mohon."

" sampai kapan yeol, sampai aku melahirkan anak ini, kau gila park."

" Tidak baek, sebentar lagi."

" Huh aku cape, aku mau pulang."

Sesampainya diapartment baekhyun langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, tanpa menghiraukan chanyeol yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya, chanyeol rasa ada yang berbeda dari sikap baekhyun setelah percakapan yang cukup panjang saat pulang dari rumah sakit tadi.

" Sayang apa kau merajuk huh?" Tanya chanyeol.

Tidak ada jawaban dari baekhyun, chanyeol mulai kawathir, tidak ingin ada yang terjadi dengan baekhyun, lantas chanyeol berjalan mendekati tempat tidur, saat chanyeol mendudukan dirinya di tempat tidur, saat mendekat ternyata laki-laki mungilnya kini sudah tertidur dengan nafas yang teratur keluar dari hidungnya, chanyeolpun mengecup pipi gembil sang kekasih hati, lalu begegas bangkit untuk mengambil ponsel yang berada dinakas, dan menekan spidial seseorang.

" Kai kau dimana sekarang?" Tanya chanyeol tanpa basa basi.

" Yaak park chanyeol dimana sopan santunmu hah, kau kan tahu aku sedang di LA.?" Ucap silaki-laki tan itu.

" Kau yang harusnya sopan padaku kai, aku _hyung_ dan sekaligus bosmu disini."

" Oh ayolah, baik,baik, jadi apa yang kau mau bos.?" Tanya kai disebrang sana, dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

" Kapan kau kembali dari LA?."

" Ya mungkin lusa aku rasa." Jawab kai

" Baiklah sesampainya kau di seoul, persiapkan pernikahanku dan baekhyun." Ucap chanyeol.

" APA! _Hyung_ kau serius akan menikah dengan baekhyun."

" Kau tidak usah kaget seperti itu Kai, kau tahu hubunganku dengan baekhyunkan."

" Ya aku tahu, bahkan paman dan bibi pun sudah tahu, jadi kau mau menikah dimana Bos chanyeol?."

" Buatkan aku pernikahan yang berkesan, agar baekhyun tidak pernah melupakannya seumur hidupnya."

" Oke _hyung_ , aku akan siapkan setelah aku pulang dari LA."

" Baiklah"

Pip

Sambungan telponpun terputus, chanyeol menyimpan kembali ponselnya di nakas dekat tempat tidurnya, chanyeol memutuskan untuk mandi, mungkin ini akan menghilangkan sedikit lelahnya, tapi baru saja chanyeol akan masuk kekamar mandi simungil bangun dan menangis sesegukan, chanyeol yang panik berlari menghampiri baekhyun yang kini tengah berlinang air mata. Chanyeol menopang tubuhnya dengan lututnya, maka kini posisinya berlutut menghadap baekhyun yang tengah menangis.

" Astaga sayang kau kenapa hah.?" Tanya chanyeol panik " Apa kau mimpi buruk.?"

" Tidak hiks..hiks..aku.."

" Iya kau kenapa hah, katakan padaku, apa ada yang sakit."

" tidak yeol, aku hanya saja hiks hiks..aku lapar yeol." Ucap simungil sambil sesekali menyeka air mata yang jatuh dipipinya.

" Astaga baek, kau lapar dan kau menangis, kau membuatku panik baek."

" Hiks..hiks aku ingin _jajangmeon_ yeol, belikan aku itu."

" oke aku akan menelpon pesan antar saja."

"TIDAK! Aku tidak mau orang lain yang mengantarkannya, aku mau kau yang membelinya yeol."

" Astaga baek ini sudah malam." Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

" Tapi yeol ini anak kita yang menginginkannya." Ucap baekhyun.

" Apa kau yakin baek?" tanya chanyeol

" Iya aku yakin yeol, kau mau anak kita berliur terus, aku sih tidak mau yeol." Ucap baekhyun sambil merengut

" Baiklah, baiklah baek, aku akan membelikannya."

Chanyeol pun mengambil kunci mobil yang ada nikas, berjalan malas keluar apartmentnya, kalau saja baekhyun tidak bilang kalau ini semua calon anaknya yang mau, mungkin chanyeol tidak mau pergi dimalam sedingin ini, chanyeol memacu mobilnya dengan pelan, berharap menemukan penjual jajangmeon yang masih buka.

" Aish dimana jam segini tempat yang masih menjual _jajangmyeon_." Gumam chanyeol frustasi.

Dan akhirnya setelah berputar-putar selama 15 menit chanyeol menemukan penjual jajangmyeon yang masih buka. Chanyeol pun membeli 2 porsi sekaligus, setelah membayar chanyeol kembali masuk kedalam mobil dan segera bergegas kembali ke apartmentnya, setelah sampai diapartment chanyeol bergegas masuk setelah menekan sandi dan memanggil-manggil baekhyun untuk keruang makan, tapi chanyeol tidak juga mendapatkan jawaban dari baekhyun, penasaran akhirnya chanyeol menyusul kekamarnya, dan apa yang chanyeol lihat, baekhyun tidur dngan lelapnya bahkan mungkin lupa dengan _jajangmyeon_ yang diinginkannya.

" ya tuhan astaga byun baekhyun, kau membuat aku pergi mencari _jajangmyeon_ , dan sekarang kau malah tidur." Chanyeol menarik nafasnya dan tersenyum setidaknya kekasih hatinya itu sudah tidak menangis lagi, chanyeol mengecup pipi gembil baekhyun, dan ikut merebahkan dirinya di kasur yang sama.

" _Jaljayo_ baek."

.

.

.

" Ya hyung aku sudah dibandara, dan aku akan segera ketempatmu, kau dimana di apartment atau di kantor.?" Ucap pria berkulit tan itu.

" Aku dikantor, kau kekantor saja."

" Kau gila hyung nanti baekhyun tahu."

" Tenang saja baekhyun sudah aku nonaktifkan, jadi mulai hari ini dia sudah tidak bekerja lagi."

" Oh baiklah hyung aku akan segera ke kekantor,"

Pip

Sambungan telponpun terputus, entah kenapa kantor terasa sepi saat sudah tidak ada baekhyun, chanyeol rasa dia merindukan baekhyun, padahal baru saja tadi pagi chanyeol melihat baekhyun memuntahkan semua sarapannya, wajah baekhyun yang pucat masih terbayang-bayang di benak chanyeol, seberapa menyakitkannya kah mengandung, berfikir kesitu chanyeol merasa tidak tega kepada baekhyun, tapi disisi lain, cahnyeol juga ingin baekhyun mengandung anaknya.

Brak!

Pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok laki-laki tinggi dengan kulit tan berdiri didepan pintu dengan setelan casual miliknya, kim jongin atau kai, melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam ruangan besar chanyeol, dan duduk di sofa sebrang meja kerja chanyeol.

" jadi apa kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya?" Tanya chanyeol

" Apa?" jawab Kai santai

" Kau pura-pura lupa apa memang kau melupakannya Jongin." Ucap chanyeol dengan sedikit intonasi tinggi

" Ow ow sabar hyung, aku mana mungkin melupakannya, iya aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya, tempat dekorasi dan juga tempat bulan madumu dengan baekhyun, apa masih ada yang kurang?." Tanya Kai

" Bulan madu, baekhyun sedang hamil kai mana mungkin dia akan pergi jauh, aku khawatir dengan kandungannya."

" tenang hyung, aku hanya menyewakan kau vila dekat-dekat sini tenang saja, kau gila kalau kau melewatkan malam pertamamu dengan baekhyun huh." Ucap Kai sambil mengedipkan mata genitnya ke arah chanyeol

" Ah iya, aku beruntung memiliki sodara mesum sepertimu " chanyeol dan kai pun tertawa sampai ponsel kai berdering tanda panggilan masuk.

" Ok hyung aku harus pergi sepertinya kekasihku merindukanku, akan aku kabari lagi nanti." Kai melenggang pergi sambil menempelkan ponselnya di telinga dan sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah chanyeol.

Chanyeol rasa dia juga harus menelpon baekhyun dan menanyakan keadaan kekasih hatinya itu, apa dia baik-baik saja.

" Ya yeol." Simungil langsung menyahut panggilan ponsel chanyeol

" Kau sedang apa sayang?"

" Aku sedang memasak spageti, sepertinya anakmu ini sedikit rakus, setelah semua sarapanku dia keluarkan lagi, dan sekarang dia memintaku untuk dibuatkan spageti dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak." Baekhyun mendengus, karna dia merasa kalau ini sudah kedua kalinya dia makan spageti tapi dia masih saja merasa lapar.

" Its oke baek, itu tandanya anak kita sehat." Ucap chanyeol

" tapi kalau aku gemuk bagaimana yeol."

" Sayang, mau seperti apapun penampilanmu aku akan tetap mencintaimu."

" Kau jangan mengombal kepadaku yeol."

" Aku jujur sayang."

" kau pulang jam berapa? Sepertinya aku ingin ice cream strawbery, belikan aku."

" Aku akan pulang cepat, baiklah akan aku belikan."

" Oke aku tutup telponnya, kau jangan terlambat pulang."

" Oke"

Pip

Sambungan telponpun terputus, chanyeol bergegas menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya, hari ini tidak banyak berkas yang datang kemejanya, jadi chanyeol rasa dia dapat segera menyelesaikannya dan pulang, dan membelikan secup ice cream kesukaan baekhyun, dan juga cincin pernikahannya, chanyeol tersenyum tak kala baru saja membayangkan reaksi seperti apa yang akan terjadi kepada baekhyun, kalau chanyeol diam-diam sudah menyiapkan sepasang cincin dan pesta pernikahan, chanyeol sengaja tidak melibatkan baekhyun dalam hal ini, karna chanyeol ingin memberikan kejutan kepada baekhyun.

Chanyeol sampai di apartmennya, dia tidak sabar reaksi seperti apa yang di perlihatkan baekhyun nanti, saat dia tahu kejutan apa yang sedang chanyeol siapkan untuknya, chanyeol menekan sandi kunci apartmentnya, saat membuka pintu lampu ruangan tengah terlihat redup, apakah baekhyun sudah tidur, chanyeol memanggil nama baekhyun, tapi baekhyun tak juga kunjung menyahut, akhirnya chanyeol mencoba untuk mencari baekhyun dikamarnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat kekasih hatinya tertidur dengan kaki ditekuk seperti bayi, chanyeol mengelus halus rambut baekhyun, baekhyun menggeliat disela-sela tidurnya, baekhyun membuka matanya pelan, menatap laki-laki jangkung yang kini juga tengah menatapnya.

" Yeol" Ucap simungil

" Kau bangun sayang."

" Aku merindukanmu yeol." Grep baekhyun memeluk chanyeol yang ikut balas memeluknya juga.

" Aku juga sayang, kantor tanpamu sedikit sepi."

" Hanya sedikit."

Baekhyun melepasakan pelukannya terlebih dahulu dan beralih menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan sinis.

" Ayolah sayang aku hanya bercanda, apa dia baik hari ini?" tanya chanyeol sambil mengelus halus perut baekhyun.

" Dia baik dia sudah menghabiskan 2 porsi spageting asal kau tahu, uh anakmu ini sangat rakus park chanyeol."

" Baekhyun."

" Ya"

" Apa kau bahagia hidup denganku?" Tanya chanyeol.

" Yeol kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

" Aku hanya ingin tahu saja."

" Aku sangat bahagia denganmu yeol asal kau tahu, setiap hariku bermakna saat aku berada dekat denganmu, kau tahu saat seisi kampus tidak menerimaku, karna kelainan sexualku, kau datang mengajakku berteman, dan ya aku bahagia saat kau mengajakku berkencan, dan sekarang aku lebih bahagia setelah aku tahu, kini aku sedang mengandung anakmu, aku bahagia yeol." Ucap simungil dengan senyum yang mengembang dipipi tembamnya itu.

" Baekhyun, will you marry me." Chanyeol berlutut didepan baekhyun yang masih terduduk di tempat tidurnya, sambil mengeluarkan sepasang cincin berlian yang dipesan chanyeol jauh-jauh hari, baekhyun terdiam, dan tak sengaja meneteskan air mata.

" Yes I will"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **NB:** Yeeeaaaa astaga akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikan chap 2 ini, maafkan aku maafkan aku, ini ajja nyolong waktu kerja, aku janji bulan depan bakal up semua storyku, makasih buat para readernim, oya story ini ga akan aku buat nangis2 ko full semuanya chanbaek moment happy, ya walaupun nanti ada sedikit asem2nya, oke deh makasih juga buat yang udah ngasih masukan positifnya, deadline kerjaan membuat aku gila, aku tunggu masukannya, tapi yang positif yaa hihi, maaf kalau ada typo ga aku edit-edit lagi. see you next moment yeorobun.


End file.
